


Earth 96

by BatsaboutBats (theboxedfox)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Age is vague though when talking about clones and zombies, Gay Sex, He did kick Bruce in the nads once they tangled, He does beat up anyone who tries to stop him, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jason just went straight to killing bad guys, Jason never tried to kill Tim in this universe, Kon looks about 17 and Jason is around 19, M/M, Mentions of Rape, This fic is pure hedonistic wish fullfillment of a crack pairing, but Bruce doesn't tell secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboxedfox/pseuds/BatsaboutBats
Summary: Kon and Robin are in love.Too bad Gotham doesn't care about young love.Kon finds himself faced with the hardest decision he's ever had to make in his life. Thankfully a former Robin steps up to fill in the vacancy by Superboy's side. Unfortunately, things are going to change and Kon isn't so sure he's gonna be so Super by the end of it all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Earth 96**

Chapter 1 _He's got the look_

 

_*_

 

Kon loved Tim's eyes. There was something in them that made him different than anyone else he'd ever known, so sharp and alert and pinpoint focused. When Tim looked at him, he felt hot and shivery all over like someone was scanning him down to the last molecule. It was odd at first, but after they got past their rivalry and got to know one another better Kon actually missed those assessing stares.

 

Then Kon noticed that Tim looked in the urinal. In the shower. In the locker room. He may have not had a genius IQ but he wasn't stupid. Especially when the scent of arousal caught his nose when they were changing into clean clothes after a messy run in with some mutant slime monsters. He focused on closing his locker without denting it.

 

Tim had changed into baggy cargo pants and a tank top, but opted to leave his mask on. Kon let go of the locker's handle and grimaced to find imprints of his fingertips in it anyway.

 

"I never want to see Ghostbusters again." Tim sighed.

  
"Yeah, that shit was just like Slimer wasn't it?" Kon chuckled. Damnit, his voice actually cracked.

 

Tim still hadn't turned around. He was messing with reactivating the alarms and traps in his locker. Kon snuck a glance at Robin's back, allowing himself a moment to truly appreciate the strong line of his back and the boyish curve of his waist. He forced himself not to breath too deeply, lest he stir Tim's concentration.

 

Tim was wet.

 

Kon's heart stuttered and almost stopped entirely when he noticed the change in scent, and as a male himself, recognized the more deeper odor of musk. He wanted to ask, wanted to touch, wanted to look and see those eyes and what was hidden behind them.

 

"Kon?" Tim looked over his shoulder, and the lenses were up.

 

Kon moved forward, and wrapped his arms around Tim's waist firmly, hands sinking over sharp hipbones, feeling the warmth of the junction where Tim's thighs met his hips. He craned his head over Tim's shoulder, voice husky and a little more than desperate.

 

"Why the fuck are you standing here with it like this, Rob?" He looked at Tim finally, wincing at the surprise and then the rush of heated want that rose to the surface of Robin's gaze. It smoothed out a moment later, leaving a very passive and docile Tim hanging in his arms as though they were only talking about the weather.

 

"Well, I haven't exactly had time to deal with it lately." Tim said blandly, plucking at Kon's hands. "I was waiting for you to leave..."

 

"I was waiting for you to ask." Kon realized that Tim was playing with his head, just because he was a damn bat. It's what they did. Two could play at that game. He cupped Tim with both hands, and rubbed. "You can ask for anything you want."

 

For a moment, Tim stared at him blankly, poker faced.

 

Then Kon rubbed again and felt wet heat spread further over the soft cloth of his shorts. Tim's hands flew into the short hairs on Kon's nape and he arched, a breathless moan falling off his lips. Kon caught the next one with his tongue, moaning a little too when Tim nibbled his lower lip with dull, human teeth.

 

"Damnit, Rob." He broke the fly trying to unzip it, and gave up, ripping the pants off him in strips. Tim didn't protest, he was too busy trying to pull Kon's face back to his own and kiss him again. They undressed again, touching and practically cuddling, as they slid against the lockers. Tim's eyes were flame blue and burned him with lust.

 

They held tight to one another, jerkily moving their hips into their hands, leaving sticky trails over sweating palms. Kon had never been so hard in his life. He could feel the pressure of orgasm building far too fast, he was going to come all over Tim's hand like a untouched virgin and he didn't have the strength to stop it. He'd thought he was an experienced playboy, how wrong he'd been.

 

Tim shivered, and had Kon been human he would have had a lovely bruise forming on his belly where he'd been sharked. A soft, high whimper tickled Kon's ear, and he pulled the boy close as he felt wet heat paint his skin. Tim pulled on his shaft weakly, trying to be Robin even in the throes of his own pleasure and it was enough, more than Kon could take.

 

He put holes in the locker as his free hand clenched, warping the metal to the point that it couldn't stay shut anymore. Comic books, running shoes, video games, toys, and even a garden gnome fell out of Bart's locker. Kon would apologize later.

 

They sank to the floor, breathing hard, watching the flush fade from the other. Tim surprised him by giggling under his breath.

"What?" He asked, rubbing his cheek self consciously.

 

"Is that the gnome poking me in the ass or is that you?"

 

 

 

 


	2. 96.2

**Earth 96**

Chapter 2 _ Love in weird spaces _

NC-17  
  
*

They never told anyone, not even Clark and certainly not Bruce. Kon wasn’t sure how they managed to hide it but he counted his lucky stars and followed Tim’s lead when it came to subterfuge sex. It was glorious.

 

Kon would be the first to admit that he was a total manwhore. He’d slept with a lot of people, had more one night stands than he could count and was not unknown to screw a fangirl or three (that menage a trois in Reno a year back had been something dreams were made of.). People loved him, and he loved attention. So it snuck up on him when Tim’s absence or presence affected him.

 

When together he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. When apart, he couldn’t keep his hands off himself thinking about the next time they’d be together. It was fucked up and wicked and he loved it. He was Peter fucking Pan the eternally youthful boy-man and everything was shiny, new and wonderful. Tim made him happy and he liked to think he made the wonder boy smile too.

 

At least his eyes did when Kon saw himself reflected in them.

 

“Don’t you dare come yet.” Tim’s voice was hushed, and echoed lightly down the tunnel of the ventilation shaft. Kon licked a wet stripe over his shoulder and thrust again. Robin paused, hand tightening around the screwdriver, before pressing his forehead down onto the cold metal floor panel. He’d been in the process of installing sensors into the ventilation shafts near the surface of the Justice cave when Kon found him.

 

He let Kon pull his tights down and fuck him from behind while he worked because he was a freak like that and neither of them cared. They hadn’t had time alone for three weekends straight and he was tired of using his hand in the shower.

 

“Sure thing, Princess. Just stop squeezing me so hard.” Kon huffed, pressing his fingers a little harder to Tim’s thighs to pull him back again. Tim gave up on finishing the sensor’s installation for the moment and shifted, scissoring Kon’s thigh between his own as he rested on his side.

 

“I don’t want to.” He played stubborn. “You can do it, just a little more.”

 

“Damnit.” Kon’s breath hitched, and Tim’s head rolled back at the firm press of dick filling him up again. He clutched Kon’s forearm as the other leaned over him in the cramped space, kissing his lips awkwardly. The airshaft was usually cold, but with Kon so close he didn’t notice.

 

“C’mon Energizer Konny…” Tim teased, licking the perky point of Kon’s nose. “I’ve been waiting all week for this.” He had to thank Dick later for helping him get flexible. Kon flipped him over onto his back and practically pressed his knees into his shoulders as he fucked him good and hard like they both wanted.

 

It wasn’t all just fucks and giggles. Sometimes it was bittersweet and sad. Kon had a reputation to keep and Robin had his work in Gotham to worry about. They argued a lot more when Kon stayed in hotels known to attract floozies, or when Robin stayed in Gotham over the weekends. A year later Kon finally _got it_. They fucked and they cared about one another. There was a natural order to this kind of thing. He’d gotten it backwards thanks to his out of control hormones. He asked Tim out formally and he wondered if he was going to get a batarang to the face.

 

Instead he got a kiss and they crushed the flowers he’d picked from Ma Kent’s garden as they fell into bed to have their first night as an official couple. As Tim rode him hard and put him away wet, Kon closed his eyes and loved.

 

One Sunday night in October, they were getting ready to leave the tower again. Ma Kent had plenty of pumpkins to harvest and pies to bake. Kon looked forward to eating them, but hated trying to gut the damn things. Kon supposed Tim would be chasing more goons off the streets. Or whatever it was that Robins did on school nights.

 

“See you next weekend.” Tim smiled and stood on tip toe to catch Kon’s mouth. He kissed back lightly and grinned before he picked up his duffel bag and secured it to his waist for the flight back to Kansas.

 

“I’ll bring punch and pie.” Kon snickered as Tim rolled his eyes and smacked him on the arm before heading out to the landing pad where Batman was already waiting with the batjet.

 

Kon never saw Tim again.

  
  


 

 


	3. 96.3

Earth 96  
Chapter 3 I stand outside your house  
NC-17

*

Two months later, Kon finally had enough. Batman or no Batman, he was going to see Tim. He just had to be sneaky about it. He knew they patrolled Gotham during the peak of the night, so he did his best to fly on the bottom edge of the clouds to see if he could find Tim perched on a rooftop or an honest to God gargoyle. He was sleepy and disappointed by three in the morning. No Tim, and no Batman. 

"Kon what are you doing?"

Krypto would have been proud of the yelp that leapt out of Kon's throat, and he whirled mid air to find Superman hovering above a gothic turret like a masculine music box ballerina. He swallowed, feeling his face grow hot with embarrassment.

"I uh... was just coming to visit Rob." He stuck his hands into his jacket pockets and laughed weakly. "We promised Bart that we'd play smash kart and he hasn't come to the tower and--" Superman was staring at him, and it was... he couldn't place it. He'd never seen that look on Clark's face before. Kon blinked at his mentor, confused. "I can take a hint. I'll just see him when I see him I guess." He floated away, but Clark touched his shoulder.

"Kon, we need to talk." 

*****************************

They landed in a field a few miles from the Kent's residence and Kon couldn't help but feel like a little boy who'd been told to fetch his own switch. He was going to get a lecture, he just knew it. Metas aren't allowed in Gotham without permission, blah blah blah. He looked at the grass and waited. After a few moments, he dared to peek. Clark was rubbing his face, looking back into the distance. The moonlight cast long shadows over his chisled face, and he looked almost haggard.

"Kon, this is really hard for me to tell you. I want you to know that I'm here for you, and..." Clark looked at him. "Tim isn't coming back to Young Justice."

"What....?" Kon's eyes stung. "Why... did he quit again???"

Clark hesitated.

"Damnit. Let me talk to him. I don't know what happened but I'll change his mind. Please Clark, I--"

"Tim's dead." 

Kon was strong and invulnerable, but those two words froze his guts, and he felt like someone had cut his veins open and hung him out to dry. His mouth worked soundlessly as he tried to process it. He couldn't.

"No." He managed.

"Yes." Clark touched his shoulder. "It was a... there was an incident. On patrol. He'd been in a coma...but... He passed away a few days ago and it'll hit the press on Friday for his civilian identity. I'm sorry Kon."

"W-Why didn't you t-tell me?" He couldn't feel anything, not the heat of Clark's hand, the tickle of grass around his ankles, not the tears scalding his cheeks.

"We thought he'd wake up." Clark sounded so sad, but to Kon it was empty. "We didn't know Tim would--"

Kon couldn't bear to hear it. He shot off like a firework into the sky and reached for the stars.

Tim died.

*****************************

Kon woke in a crater surrounded by a bundle of trees somewhere in Ohio. He'd flown so fast and so high that he'd actually blacked out from the physical stress. Or the emotional. Whichever, he didn't care. He stared at the stars until they became blurry and wobbled like they were dancing. Tim was gone. If he weren't half alien, he'd think that Tim was somewhere among them but he knew better. The only thing up there were other planets, fireballs, hostile alien races and the Green Lanterns Corp. Tim was dead.

When sunrise came it was colorless and meaningless to his senses. He didn't bother to go home, and didn't get up until the sun had reached it peak. Grief painted each stroke of his movements, and he felt like a puppet who's strings had been severed. Nothing felt right and he didn't think it ever would again.

Of all the things to happen to strong, smart, sensible, his Tim, a mishap on patrol took him away. He'd been hurt and alone, in a hospital bed probably hooked to all sorts of machines by tubes and wires, and Kon had been playing fetch with the Goddamn dog and procrastinating on his homework. Had he been in agony? Did people in comas feel pain? Why hadn't they told him? He was Kon's best friend-- even though they didn't know just how deep that friendship was, they should have told him sooner.

If only to say goodbye.

 

*****************************

When Kon finally managed to go back home, he'd cried himself dry, but he still wanted to weep. He was a mess and he knew it and Ma reached to give him a hug as Clark stood up from the kitchen table with a slight grimace. She'd cooked his favorite meal. He shook them off, and ran upstairs to his room. He didn't want to deal with their grief too.

Or anyone else's. 

He played hooky from Young Justice that weekend. He didn't answer his phone when it started ringing off the hook Friday morning, as the papers hit respective towns. The front page read like an obituary and it would be that way for weeks since everyone loved a tragedy. He could hear Ma cleaning up breakfast and talking to Clark.

Mundane. They were talking about pancakes and how good they tasted. Like that mattered. He wanted to rip his eardrums out. He lowered his face back to his pillow and cried.


	4. 96.4

Earth 96

Chapter 4 (Talk Radio)

NC-17

 

*

 

They weren't allowed to attend the funeral. He understood, to a degree. To another he just wanted to scream. It was Tim Drake they buried on a cold, snowy morning in December right before Christmas. Not Robin. That title had already been passed on to another.

 

Batman wasn't really Batman. Kon noticed it immediately when the man came to tell them they weren't allowed to the funeral. His teammates didn't know, but that heartbeat, that smell, and that voice were all different. Kon confronted him at the launch pad next to the jet.

 

"Dick, why are you wearing that?" He asked. The other man did not pause as he opened the hatch.

 

"Because Gotham needs a Batman." Apparently it needed Robin too, because the new one was sitting in the backseat of the jet, glowering at him for holding them up. As they took off, Kon trembled.

 

Didn't it matter that Kon-El needed Tim?

 

 

*****************************

 

 

Pain always eases with time. Tim wouldn't want him to be sad. You need to move on. The platitudes rained down from on high like a monsoon when summer came around again. He felt like a dead man walking and more than once his depression had made him sit out of missions.

 

Bart understood his pain the most. Imp always was there when he could be and gave him slack when he needed it. Cassie had taken her leadership seriously but they weren't on the best of terms since last week he slipped up and she'd almost gotten her head taken off by a giant robot. To the rest it was strange to witness, even borderline bizarre. Kon was no longer himself. He brooded, was quick to temper and silent for long periods.

 

It'd been seven months since the accident and he was just getting worse. Cassie and Superman confronted him one Sunday under the scorching July sun.

 

"You're welcome to come and visit," Cassie folded her arms, legs planted apart and grandstanding. He wondered if she knew how ridiculous she looked mirroring Superman next to her. "--but I'm taking you off missions indefinitely. I'm worried about you and I think it'd be best if you got some help." His feet itched to get off the ground and away from this trainwreck of a one-sided conversation. Superman put his hands on his shoulder and looked him in the eye, making escape impossible.

 

"I've talked to some people and found a good therapist. I made an appointment for you tomorrow after school. It's time to get past this Kon..."

 

He slumped his shoulders in an attempt to get those large strong hands off him.

 

"Fine."

 

They stared at him.

 

"Great, I'm glad that we had this talk, can I go home now?"

 

 

*****************************

 

He'd always thought psychologists were creepy. Mental illness was something that he equated with Arkham, and it was a foreign concept to him. His kind dealt mostly in aliens and other metas, not the criminally insane. So it did take him back a little when the office was warm and welcoming when Ma took him to his appointment.

 

The doctor was a young man, probably in his early twenties. He had dark hair and ocean-green eyes that were sharp but not cold. He smiled, greeting Mrs. Kent before ushering her out the door, insisting that the session be private. Kon sat down on a plush couch near the window, not sure if he felt nervous or sick when she left.

 

"So Conner, you've been having some trouble with your friend's passing." His name was Mr. Fox. He poured a mug of black coffee, and offered Kon one. He refused it politely, not liking it no matter how much cream or sugar was added to it. With super taste buds you couldn't mask bitterness.

 

"I guess so." He laced his fingers and listened to the secretary type up an email out in the lobby.

 

"Why don't you tell me about him?"

 

 

*********************************

 

 

He visited Mr. Fox every Monday after that, until school started. He tried to keep his appointments as often as he could, but sometimes schoolwork got the better of him. The crazy thing about it all was that the sessions helped him. They talked about Tim (who he called Jack for anonymity’s sake) and sometimes they talked about school. Sometimes they didn't talk about anything at all and played scrabble.

 

He tried going to back to Young Justice just for companionship, but after a few visits of getting left alone at the cave while the others did their thing he gave up. It was still too painful to be there. Though his sessions did help, that dark little ball of hurt and loss still resided in a small Robin-shaped hole in his heart. He realized the reason Clark chose this particular doctor was that he did not prescribed medication, instead handling most matters in talk therapy and sending the ones in need of medication for further help.

 

A lot of his other patients were teens just like him, who dealt with stress and angst due to bullying, loss, or some other form of trauma. His secretary was a pretty redhead with brown eyes, and after a few visits they were on first name basis.

 

"Hey Ruby. Brought more of those brownies from Ma." He set a treat box on her desk as he rolled into his appointment twenty minutes late. The girl wasn't much older than him, but she dressed for success in three piece suits sewn with soft, touchable fabrics of muted colors. "Sorry I'm late." He put on a sincere smile for her, and she just rolled her eyes.

 

"Detention again?"

 

"Hey, literature is boring." He leaned on her desk folding his arms as he watched her peek into the box of chocolatey goodness. "Not my fault if I can't appreciate the joys of H.G. Wells." She bit into the corner of a square and all was forgiven.

 

"You can go see him now." She buzzed him in.

 

 

*********************************

 

Mr.Fox was standing by the window, watching the street below his office. Trees lining the streets were laden with colorful leaves, heavy and ready to drop the burden. He was frowning, one hand tucked into the pocket of his slacks, and the other tapping his lips.

 

"Mr. Fox?" He entered, curious. "Sorry I'm late."

 

"No problem. Have a seat." Mr. Fox turned, the strange expression wiped from his face as though it had never been there. "I've been reviewing your progress, and I think it's time to ask you whether you think it's time to end your sessions or continue them."

 

"Uh..." Kon watched as the man pulled a manila folder from the cabinet on the far wall, and opened it to flip through it. Presumably those were his notes that Kon had never seen him take during their sessions. "I don't know. Do you think I'm cured?"

 

"Loss is never cured. Only the manner in which we deal with it changes." The doctor settled him with a steady gaze. "The question is Conner, do you believe you've changed for the better?"

 

"I..." Had he really changed? He wasn't sure. "I don't know that either. I feel like I'll never get over it though." Mr. Fox's lips curved in a faint, ironic smile.

 

"Maybe I should ask this of you again when you gain closure. Have you tried to do that?"

 

"No. I'm not," He stopped, catching himself. He wasn't allowed closure. He couldn't even go visit Tim's grave. "--ready for that." Nice save.

 

Mr. Fox leaned back into his chair, and frowned again.

 

"Well, you're welcome here as always. But I suggest you at least attempt closure. Otherwise I'm not sure these sessions are going to help much more."

 

Kon agreed, but when he left and shut the door behind him, he couldn't help but think it wouldn't be so easy to close Tim's memory.

 

 


	5. 96.5

**Earth 96**

Chapter 5 ()

NC-17

 

*

 

It took him two weeks to gather the courage to go. Being forbidden from stepping foot in Gotham was the least of his problems, the thought of actually laying eyes on the grave terrified him. He knew from therapy that the reason he was unable to get past Tim's death was because he'd not seen the event coming. It seemed like a terrible nightmare he couldn't wake up from. The logical mind inside him told him Tim was dead, but his heart couldn't come to grips with it.

 

Gotham always made him uneasy. There was no place like it, twisted up and rotting from the inside out and yet everyone in it continued on with life like it was normal. As if the whole world was that way. He pulled his collar up higher as the rain began to fall in fat globs onto the filthy streets. Grime ran down the sidewalks like grease, but the stain was still there. He wanted to float above it, but didn't.

 

These were Tim's streets, and like the boy wonder had once he trudged through them towards the darker district where the cemetery was over shadowed by the signs of human progress. At one time the cemetery had been on the outskirts of the city, but now it was practically engulfed by it. Offices buildings and restaurants towered over the stone yard, their shadows hiding the ghosts that lie beneath the gray soil.

 

Kon scanned the graves as he walked the overgrown plots. He didn't know where Tim had been laid to rest, but he had an idea. Near the Wayne family were a few empty plots and an unmarked grave stone. He paused at the anonymous grave and touched it's smooth marble surface. He didn't know if this was it, but he knew that he was not willing to use x-ray vision to check.

 

Instead he lowered himself to his knees in front of the tablet and let the rain pour down his face.

 

 

 

*****************************

 

 

It was getting dark when he left the sanctity of the gates and already his sensitive ears could catch the sounds of a city screaming as it died. There was a traffic accident a few blocks over, but the ambulance was already there, and he couldn't stomach seeing a body getting pulled out of a crushed car right now. He wasn't sure that this was helping him.

 

Maybe this had been a mistake.

 

He had to get out of here before the stench of garbage and exhaust made him sick. No luck flying out of here though, unless he wanted to get caught. So like a normal pedestrian he headed for the bus stop to catch a ride to the edge of town where there were less cameras and even slimmer chances of getting spotted by anyone in tights.

 

He passed many alleyways down the poorly lit sidewalk. Potholes littered the road here, and more of the street lamps were broken than not. He could hear some thugs huddled on a stoop to take shelter from the rain talking about how much his jacket would get them at the pawn shop. He hurried his pace. Two blocks from the bus stop, he saw a man walking his way.

 

He stopped cold as the Joker passed him.

 

 

*****************************

 

He followed the lunatic all the way to the docks, careful to stay back far enough to go unnoticed. With no communicator, he had no contact to call for help. He knew he was in for trouble, but if the Joker were running around free so was everyone else in the city. Was this how Tim had worked? He swallowed against the burning in his throat as the pasty man disappeared into an abandoned cannery. He could hear the sound of hyenas heckling within it.

 

Kon shook himself briefly before floating up onto the domed roof, eyes focusing through it as he adjusted his vision with concentration. They were eating dinner. His girlfriend was wearing a lacy nightie and had the table set in a mock version of Lady and the Tramp. She got hit in the face when she tried to share a spaghetti kiss though.

 

He didn't think they'd be too much trouble to knock out and tie up with something, but Tim had always warned him not to under estimate this one. So he bided his time, and waited for the right moment to strike. He waited too long. As the two clowns readied for bed, Kon noticed two shadows slinking towards the building from the opposite side. 

Batman and Robin had arrived. He sucked in a breath, and sunk low behind a few dented stackpipes, listening to the sounds of them sneaking into the makeshift lair and doing the dirty work. They didn't have much trouble from the sound of it. He chanced a peek again, through the roof.

 

_"It's not FAIR!"_ Harley cried, as the new Robin hung her upside down from a rafter.   


_"Be silent."_ The boy was even worse than Tim when it came to dealing with people it seemed. When she didn't seem to comply, he struck her hard enough to knock her out cold. Kon winced at the sound it made. The Joker on the other hand couldn't stop laughing in that broken, hoarse cackle of his.

 

 _"What is it with you Robins? I kill you_ _ **once**_ _, you come back from the dead. I kill you_ _ **twice**_ _, and another one takes it's place."_ He wheezed when Batman's boot caught him square in the gut. _"Ooogh...!"_

 

_"...Don't."_ The dark knight growled, fists clenching hard enough to make the leather squeal.  _  
_ But the Joker was a dog with a bone, and he couldn't go without a punchline even if it meant getting put into a body cast again.

 

_"But maybe the third time will be the charm!"_

 

 

_*****************************_

 

 

Kon took off flying when he heard the sirens drawing close. His mind was numb, and his heart was rattling his chest like a frightened bird. He'd only tried to find closure, but instead he'd only found more grief. Everyone in the community knew about the second Robin's demise at the hands of the Joker. It had hit them all hard, especially because it had been a Robin.

 

The horror that had been his final moments however, was something only the bat family knew, but from what Tim had hinted at it chilled him to his very bones. Especially now that he'd heard it straight from the Joker's bloody maw himself. Not once, but _twice_. He'd killed two Robins.

 

He hit a exit sign, and went hurtling down the side ramp. Coming to a stop at the bottom of the muddy hill, he rolled onto his hands and knees and vomited despite himself. He'd seen a few glimpses of Robin's casefiles on his laptop once. They'd been victims of Joker gas, and he couldn't stop the unbidden thought of Tim convulsing and foaming at the mouth as it spread so wide it cracked open at the sides from the muscles contorting against their will.

 

Puking and crying at the same time hurt, but it was nothing compared to splintered feeling in his chest where he felt for sure his heart had shattered into dust. There was no amount of therapy that would fix this. Nothing could help him anymore. For the first time in years, Kon wished desperately he were human. He wanted to bleed, to be broken, to die; he wanted Tim.

 

He'd never touch Tim again thanks to a maniac in a purple crushed velvet suit.

 

 


	6. 96.6

Earth 96

Chapter 6 (Mirrors on the ceiling)

NC-17

*

He didn't go home. Instead he found himself sitting in Mr. Fox's office as soon as it opened the next morning. Ruby wasn't there, but Mr. Fox was. He didn't seem surprised to see him, taking his time to unlock the door while he balanced his coffee and briefcase.

"Didn't go well I take it." He said without looking at him.

Kon whimpered.

"I didn't know what to do, I just came here and Ma's going to kill me Doc, you gottahelpme, pleasejustmakeitstophurting..." He was crying which surprised him, he hadn't thought he had any tears left because he felt so empty inside. The doctor stood there, watching him fall apart, and calmly sipped his vente starbucks.

"First, you'll have to tell me what is wrong." He lowered himself to the couch and patted the cushion next to him. Kon followed, like a broken dog. "Then I'll see what I can do."

It took him a few minutes to compose himself and after a box of tissues had been placed in his lap did he start to try to make sense of what he'd found out.

"M-My friend... he didn't die in a car accident." It had been the cover he'd given the doctor. His chest tightened as he thought about that. Clark had called it an 'incident on patrol'. Why had he not pushed to know more? He'd been scared. Terrified. If he knew what had happened exactly, Tim would truly be dead. He'd never be able to...   
Kon hiccuped, looking as miserable as he felt. "H-He was murdered. Nobod--duh--dy... told me." His breath stuttered as fresh tears soaked the ruined tissue in his hand. 

Dr. Fox said nothing, and Kon continued.

"T-They know who d-d-did it. And they just...let him k-keep...bre...breathing...!" 

Had Kon not been so distraught, he would have seen the shadows that darkened the doctor's eyes. The man's hand touched his shoulder, and his voice was hard.

"Who did it?"

"I..." Kon had trouble thinking, he shouldn't have come here, he should be at home with his family. "I can't say."

"Tell me!" The doctor barked, and Kon stiffened, finally meeting the man's eyes.

"I can't." Kon felt helpless.

"I'll make it easy for you. I know Jack is really Tim Drake, and I know that Tim Drake was Robin. Now tell me who killed him." The doctor stood up when Kon did, the couch getting overturned in Kon's haste.

"W-Who the fuck are you?!" Kon panicked, backing away. "How do you know--"

"I know because I was a Robin too." Jason Todd replied back.


	7. 96.7

**Earth 96**

Chapter 7 _I'll be wearing white_

NC-17

 

*

 

The second Robin had been revived though not many people knew how. Probably only Batman was privy to that if Kon cared to think about it. While the community didn't know the details they did know that he was extremely dangerous and as crazy as his own killer.

Grieving and betrayed, Kon couldn't find it in him to hate the man. Mr. Fox had been nothing but a rock of logic and solid advice. Jason Todd may have been crazy, but as they stared one another down in the silent office Kon realized that the man _understood_.

 

Maybe he wasn't so crazy afterall.

 

"How did you end up in Metropolis?" It wasn't the first thing he wanted to ask but it was all he could really come up with.

 

"You think anyone would look for me here?" Jason threw at him. The kindness and civility were gone from his demeanor like a snake's shed skin.

 

"But-- I mean... _he_ would have known. Recognized you!"

 

"Kid, I hadn't even grown all my pubes in yet when I died. I'm a big boy now and my voice has even changed. So yeah, of course _Clark_ wouldn't recognize me." Vulgar, brutal. It was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. "Now, you going to tell me or not?"

 

"W-What?"

 

"Who killed him."

 

"The Joker." Kon wavered until finally the knot inside his chest snapped. Something hungry washed over this Robin, and Kon knew it was still in him because Tim had that same look when he wore the mask. The wings were never that easy to take off.

 

"So the old bastard did it again." Jason was bitter and spite as he ground his teeth. "What now kid? What are you going to do?"

 

He shook his head, trying to clear the daze from it. What _was_ he going to do?

 

"I swear, kids these days. No imagination." Then Todd was gone, and Mr. Fox was back, looking at the wall clock. The door to the lobby opened and closed, a timid woman's voice calling to ask if anyone was there. It wasn't Ruby, just another patient. "My first appointment. Meet me here after hours. I want to show you something." There was a hard edge to his lowered voice, _don't you tell anyone_ heavily implied. Kon nodded, numbly.

 

 

*****************************

 

Ma was notably upset with him for staying out without telling her. She hadn't called Clark yet, but had been close. If he hadn't shown up after school hours she would have. He did his best to explain it to her, without lying. Just omitted a few truths here and there. He'd been upset, overcome with his emotions today and couldn't deal with anyone. So he'd gone to make an unscheduled appointment with Mr. Fox for that evening.

 

Because he was a good boy who never lied, she believed him. She even let him play hooky and made some hot cocoa. She rubbed his back while they watched I love Lucy in black and white reruns. He kissed her cheek when he left for his appointment.

 

 

*****************************

Jason Todd met him outside the building, still wearing the dorky sweater vest of his alias and crisp chinos. They were silent as they walked side by side towards a nondescript black truck in the back of the building's parking lot. Jason lit up a cigarette promptly once the engine was heated up and blew smoke at the ceiling.

 

"So kid," He drawled, leaning back against the seat. "Make a decision yet?"

 

Kon looked at the floorboards, kicking a stray cup lid off his boot. He heard Jason shift again and found the man watching him.

 

"You can speak freely. I've got some sound blocking devices in all my personal spaces. Office, home, vehicles.... You remember, I was trained by the Batman right? Paranoia." He tapped his temple, smirking. "Or did you never wonder why you couldn't hear or see anything outside my office space?"

 

Kon momentarily forgot himself.

 

"Y'mean _he_ can't hear us?"

 

"Jesus, what, you think he's Santa Claus? I could scream _Clark/Superman/Kal-El_ while jacking off in the shower and he'd never hear a peep." Jason began searching his iPod, finding a play list that suited his mood. "So cough it up already. You want to get out of my truck and let me disappear peacefully, or do you want to get revenge?"

 

Kon sat there, still struggling to catch up with all this information. Jason seemed to take his silence as an assent, shifted gears and drove out of the parking lot taking Superboy along for the ride.

 


	8. 96.8

**Earth 96**

 

Chapter 8 (We are just prisoners here of our own device)

 

*

 

Kon couldn't help but gawk when they turned into a nice little community in a high end of town. He hadn't known where the man was taking him, and a little yellow house with a well manicured lawn complete with shiny red sports car in the driveway was not even on the list of possible destinations. A run down warehouse, an abandoned building, maybe even a dark alley, but not this. Jason had smoked four cigarettes on the ride over, and was working on his fifth. He flicked ash into the portable tray stuck into a cupholder, and savored the last puff before grinding it out.

 

"Welcome to the Jay-pad." Jason said without fanfare, climbing out of the truck first, leaving his passenger (hostage) to follow. Inside was just as nice as the outside, with hardwoods throughout and a kitchen entirely decked in glass mosaic. Phoenix like creatures were crawling the walls in hues of red, orange and yellow, some of the small tiles glittering. The ex-Robin opened the fridge and pulled out a six pack, tossing one at him. Kon looked at it like it might be laced with Kryptonite.

 

"Have a swig. I won't tell." Jason cracked his open on the counter, stainless steel standing up to the abuse.

 

"Why are you doing this?" He asked quietly, opening the beer and tasting it. It was smooth and clean tasting, which surprised him. Jason answer was muffled as he pulled off his sweater vest.

 

"You've been coming to me with your problems all this time, and face it kid, you ain't getting better. Because all that horseshit the league feeds you kids is just trash. I know." He unbuttoned the shirt beneath it all the way, sighing as cool air hit him. Leaning back against the counter, he looked contemplative. "They don't know what the fuck it's like. Me? I do. You too." Lazily, he swallowed another sip of beer. "They call me crazy, but I'm not the one who lets crazy, murdering psychopaths walk away scott free to relax in Arkham until they break out again."

 

Kon needed to sit down. He awkwardly climbed into a stool at the breakfast bar, looking at his reflection in the brown glass of his beer. Even warped as it was, he could tell he looked sick. Heartbroken, on a good day. Today was not a good day. It was so heavy, the weight on his shoulders. He hadn't realized how much of it Tim had held up for him, and now that he was gone, it was crushing him.

 

Jason's hand was cold from holding the beer when it rested on his shoulder.

 

"You want justice. I want revenge. The fucked up part is that they are the same thing in some instances. Batman didn't give justice to me so he won't give it to Drake either. He's too hung up on his moral codes. You just going to let the Joker get away with it too? I can tell you firsthand just how horrible the Joker is to his victims."

 

"N-No..." Kon choked on his breath. "I believe you." He kept thinking about the photos of gas victims.

 

Jason's hand would have hurt if he were human, but it didn't when he tightened his grip. Was it trying to reassure him? Was he angry at him for hesitating? He didn't know. He took deep, calming breaths, and reached up to touch Jason's hand.  
  


"I want," He tried and when he felt the dead man's hand cover his hand, rubbing it, he wanted to cry. "--revenge."

 

*****************************

 

Kon woke up the next morning for the first time in months without feeling tired. He could smell waffles and strawberry preserves being put together with a hint of maple syrup, and he was hungry. The radio was forecasting sunny skies plus a perfectly brisk temperature for enjoying the outdoors. Ma was humming Sinatra tunes.

 

She was getting ready to go out for a quilting session at the city center, and he was left to attend to the dishes before school. He took his time eating, because he didn't plan on going there today.

He had class with a professor of hard knocks.

 

 

*****************************

 

They met outside Smallville's cozy city limits in a field that had to be five square miles of nothing but corn fields. Jason had ditched the timid man's duds, and replaced them in what Kon thought was probably the coolest damn jacket he'd ever seen. He liked jackets, leather was tops. Jason's was all brown hide, worn and sleek, and _golly gee willykers_ was a lot of firepower tucked into the inner pockets.

 

"You're peeking." Jason smirked.

 

"Sorry." He almost wished he'd not outbulked that black jacket that he'd worn years ago. He felt really out of place next to him in flannel and jeans.

 

"Y'wanna see my gun, you just have to ask." The older man pulled his pack out and frowned. "Damn. Last one. Ok, first lesson: How to lie, cheat, and steal."

 

"What?" He had thought this was going to be a training course in kicking tail.

 

"You heard me. Go get me a pack of cigs. Oh, and some whiskey." Jason patted his pockets for his lighter, before remembering he tucked it into his boot and fished it out. "You've got ten minutes before I finish this one, so hurry it up."

 

Kon wondered just how he'd get such things, he was underage, and said so.

 

"I said _lie cheat, and steal_ , didn't I? Now go push over a mini-mart. There's one few miles back that way. If it makes you feel any better, the guy running it is gouging the customers on gas prices. Don't think I won't know if you didn't steal anything kid. I'm gonna ask if you bought anything later." He smirked.

 

"I can't do those things... How is this going to help us? We need to focus on the Joker--" Kon unfolded his arms from his chest, gesturing to the sky.

 

"Do you think after we get him that we're just going to play chutes and ladders? We're going to fucking kill him." Jason made a good impression of a dragon as he exhaled smoke through his nostrils. It rose in light gray trails around his head, before disappearing into smaller particles. "If you can't knock over a goddamn minimart, you can't kill him. This isn't just a one time deal. This is a lifestyle change. You'll have to throw away every good damn thing you have going for you to get this chance. You have to get dirty." He stood and punched the kryptonian square in the chest, and though it didn't hurt, he still felt it.

"That shield under the flannel _has to go_."

 


	9. 96.9

**Earth 96**

Chapter 9 (Honey what have you done)

 

 

*

 

Kon wanted to forget it. The gas station was crummy and smelled like sour milk and the man behind the counter hadn't showered in at least two days. The radio was playing a twangy country song about a man and his tractor. He milled the candy isle looking at the gum. He stopped crimes, he didn't cause them so asking him to 'knock over' any store, even this one posed a new challenge for him that he wasn't sure he was up to.

 

Jason's words had stung him. He tried not to think about the implications of that as he scooted down to the drink coolers and pulled out two long necks. They fit in his jean pockets but it was quite obvious they were in there. He pulled them out again and looked towards the front of the store over the rack of dog eared playboy magazines. The cigarettes were behind the counter.

 

Fuck.

 

"Hey!" The man hollered, turning his greasy head his way. "Don'tchu be peekin' at them titties boy. When yer' a man come back and pay for a skin mag!" He pulled his sweat stained baseball cap off his head and smacked it down to the counter.

 

Kon grimaced and ducked his head, and shuffled to the front with the bottles in his back pockets, a pack of gum in his hand.

 

"Two packs of..uhm.." What brand? There were so many. He recognized Camels. "Camels. Please." He muttered.

 

"Son, get out of my store! Ain'tchu supposed to be in school? Damn kids..." The man eyed the gum, and looked up at him. Konner knew he was looking at the mirror hanging up in the far corner of the store, scoping out his back-- "AND PUT THEM BOTTLES BACK!"

 

He jumped, and his eyes felt like they were dancing in their sockets as he fought against the warring emotions within him.

 

"G-Give me the cigarettes." He said, louder.

 

"Get back!!!" The man pulled something from under the counter, a shotgun of some kind. Kon's eyes widened, but he didn't hesitate, reaching over the counter to try and grab it. The gun went off, and though the blast silenced everything else, Kon was horrified to feel warmth splatter across his neck and face. The man's eyes widened in amazement and then agony as the buckshot ricocheted back.

 

"NO!" Kon mangled the gun in his hand as he tried to catch the man from falling back but he was shaking so hard he missed. The man hit the tobacco shelves with a wet crack, sliding down to the floor as packs rained down onto his dying form. "Oh God... no." He trembled, as the man twitched and squirmed, bleeding out from a gaping hole in his chest. It took seconds for him to stop moving altogether.

 

Kon forgot the cigarettes.

 

 

Jason smiled at him, sitting on top of his truck when Kon came back. It only grew wider at the sight of blood staining Kon's skin.

 

"Well aint'chu purdy..." He wiped the boy's face off with his hand. Mocking. He knew.

 

"You... I just....." Kon clenched his fists, and saw red.

 

"Passed?" Jason pulled a bottle from Kon's pocket. "No cigs?"

 

"I...I killed him." Kon sagged, holding his head. "He...shot me and the bullets... Oh my God what the fuck am I doing?!"

 

Jason dragged a sip of the warm beer without remorse, licking the rim. He really was insane. Kon couldn't believe he'd been lured into this, everything was out of his control. _What is Clark going to say? What is he going to do?_

 

Jason was petting him as he cried into the hood of the truck. "There there, baby. It hurts, I know, but it will be worth it."

 

 _I'm not your baby_ , he wanted so badly to break the man's hand. It traced firm circles over his shoulder blades, soothing.

 

"You're forgetting, they just let Tim die without justice. There's nothing you can do for him now except do what's right... Bring death to the clown responsible." Jason tugged his head roughly by the hair of his nape, forcing him to look at him. "I told you, you have to be dirty. They won't forgive you for breaking the code, but you shouldn't forgive them either for letting him get away with murder."

 

"It's... It's not their fault." Kon could snap his arms off. He could even break his neck. Burn him with heat vision. Jason pulled him closer, voice rough.

 

"You, me... we suffered because of them. Where are they now? They packed you off to me when they knew nothing would help you. They abandoned you. **Lied** to you. It is their fault Kon, _all their fucking fault_ and don't you forget it."

 

Kon closed his eyes, as red tinged the edge of his vision. He was angry and sad, knotted up in a ball of rage inside. He hated the Joker with an intensity he hadn't known he was _capable_ of. The threads of restraint holding him back from what his heart wanted were so weak. Jason's words broke his resolve, his spirit, and Superboy was no more.

 

 

 

 


	10. 96.10

**Earth 96**

**chapter 10**

 

*

Superboy was dead and buried and Conner Kent was dying too. He hadn't moved an inch from Jason's couch for the past week. He wasn't clean anymore, no matter how hot the shower was, or how hard he scrubbed. He didn't dare turn the tv on, dreading the thought that the news channels were broadcasting his dirty deed and that the justice league was hunting him down like the dog he felt he was. He hadn't returned to the farm since. Ma was probably sick with worry but he just couldn't find it in himself to care. She was Clark's mother, not his. Clark... well, the man was probably going to send him to the phantom zone when he got his hands on him.

 

He'd killed someone. Not on purpose, but it was his fault all the same. If he hadn't tried to rob the store-- he buried his face against the couch cushion and tried not to think. Jason had ignored him for the most part, going out at night and coming back to sleep in the morning. He'd seemed to have completely given up his day job at this point.

 

It was noonish when Jason rolled in again. He was carrying a paper grocery bag, with a loaf of french bread sticking out of it. Without fanfare he dumped the contents onto the table, scattering food goods and ammunition and gun parts. Kon tried not to look interested.

 

"You done sulking yet, or should I just tell you now that the couch has a roll away bed?" Jason tucked away the food in the cabinets, before tossing his handgun onto the table to begin cleaning it.

 

"I don't know." Kon snuffled into the pillow. "Have... have you heard anything?"

 

"Just that a scumbag was found shot to death in his little mart and now his little girl doesn't have to worry about his wrinkly prick shoving into where it doesn't belong anymore." Jason didn't look at him. "She's on her way to live with her mom's sister in Wichita now."

 

Kon sat up jaw flapping open.

 

"Close your trap, you'll get flies in it." Jason smirked as Kon did as told. "What, you think I kill without _reasons_? Oh, I got plenty. You supers and moral compass types never bothered to ask why... Well, you do, but you don't understand because you've never had to sleep in a cardboard box, or been raped, or had to steal just to get a next meal. Never had to kill to survive."

 

They sat, stalemate, as Kon struggled with his emotions. Jason's words made sense, but he could feel every moral fiber in his body tearing him apart to deny the ringing truth. Some people got away with murder or worse. Some people were so horrible they would never be reformed. Some people didn't deserve to breathe. Some people didn't...

 

He looked at his hands, free of scars and callouses. They weren't clean anymore. Accident or not, the result was that a man died. Yet he could tell Jason was not lying about his dirty deeds. No hesitation or regret met him when he looked at the walking dead man.

 

"I can't go back." He whispered.

 

"No," Jason agreed. "You have to go on."

 

************************

 

They started small. Below the house, Jason had a rather impressive 'cave' of his own. The place was lead lined, 'sound blocked' and heavily fortified to boot. He was amazed at the weaponry stashed in the armory.

 

"Where did you get the money for this?" He asked after Jason finished teaching him how to take some of the handguns apart and put them back together again with and without the TTK.

 

"Fuck buddy." Jason wasn't shy. He smirked, reloading his jacket with supplies for the night. "She's a real sweet lady, one day soon I'll have to introduce you. Not till you're ready though."

 

Kon could only imagine what type of woman would be a fuck buddy to Jason, much less have the kind of cash needed for this type of operation. He finished his task and wandered over to the workbench Jason was standing at, peering curiously at the amount of grenades, bullets, knives and guns he could fit into that jacket. It was an impressive stash.

 

"Thanks." Kon blurted out when the silence drug for just a little too long for his comfort. Jason's hand stilled over the barrel of his pistol.

 

"For what?"

 

"Just... I don't know. Everything, I guess." He felt oddly like fiddling his fingers, like a child. He refrained admirably.

 

" _Hn_." Jason was suddenly in his airspace, one hand leaning on the workbench, the other cocked on his hip. He angled his face down to peer into Kon's, those lucid green eyes searching him. Kon blinked back at him, stupidly, before a pang of grief rose in his chest. Tim had looked at him like that sometimes. He closed his eyes, shutting out the sight, remembering again.

 

"Lonely?" Jason asked softly. Kon nodded, looking at his feet. He felt Jason shift and his warm, rough hand was on his neck, rubbing it steadily. Their foreheads touched and Kon made the mistake of lifting his gaze to meet the ex-bat's.

 

Kon kissed the man first. He'd hate himself tomorrow, but today, he wanted to feel the affections of a _bat_. He wasn't Tim, never would be, but the nostalgic firm touch and intense scrutiny Jason paid him was comfortingly familiar.

 

He was part Kryptonian and invulnerable. That didn't mean he didn't have his weaknesses. Jason hip checked him into the workbench, maneuvering him into a more accessible position as their tongues tangled. Kon was gentle as he ran his fingers up the man's back, feeling the fullness of his surprisingly soft hair. Jason wasn't. He was brutal, because that's what Kon needed. Kon moaned as their hips met in a bruising crush. He needed this, _needed_ Jason.

 

God help him.

 

 

 


	11. 96.11

 

Chapter 11 (Push it Real Good)

 

Kon wanted to hate himself.

He tried.

As much as he loved Tim and still did even at this very second, he'd been celibate for almost a year. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd masturbated. The wet dreams had been cruel fleeting seconds of his faded memories giving him gratification. Not to mention humiliating, awkward mornings trying to dodge Ma and get to the laundry room with an armful of dirty laundry.

Jason rolled him over the next morning and fucked him again, before his brain had time to fully wake up and set into guilt trip mode. He left Kon panting into his pillow, flushed and in a state of teenage-satedness, the kind that would last all of about half an hour _tops_.

It was different, weird, and not Tim. Not to say he and Tim were plain old vanilla, or that Tim had never tasted the inside of him. The difference lay in what drove the bat's hips. Tim had always had a slight hesitation, where he calculated everything down to the last breath, while Jason was brash and unwavering. The man ran on instinct and gut feelings.

_And malice. Let's not forget the malice_ , he sighed.

Kon shivered. Tim had never bitten his dick before. It just wasn't polite in the world of blow jobs. Jason however didn't give a shit, because he knew Kon could take it.

It felt _fucking_ amazing.

Kon worried his lower lip, lolling in the bed for a while longer. When Jason stepped out of the bathroom and wasn't wearing his towel, Kon realized something important. He actually felt like getting out of bed again for the first time since the mini-mart massacre.

He rolled onto his side, propping his head up with one hand, watching as Jason strode back to the bed. The older man was drying his hair with a small towel, fluffing his damp locks messily. He let the cloth rest over his neck, reaching out a warm damp hand to trace his fingertips under Kon's chin.

Like a kitten, he tilted his head up at the touch, meeting his gaze. What he saw in Jason's calculating green eyes made him moan, lips parting just enough to allow the former Robin's thumb to press inside and feel his teeth.

“I see why my replacement liked you.” Jason's voice was a little rough, unsteady. “ _Christ_ , you're so hot inside. I nearly scalded my dick last night.” His chuckle was low and velvety and it did things to Kon. His hips shifted, rubbing himself not so discreetly against the soft sheets.

“Kryptonians do run on solar power.” Kon acknowledged, licking the pad of his thumb. It tasted like Dial soap and witch hazel. “Was it...was I...” He trembled a little as Jason's thumb was replaced with his tongue, the older man kneeling on the bed with him, caging him with his larger frame.

“You were good.” Jason whispered between kisses. “What about you? Was it good for you?”

“ _Yes_...” It had been better than good, it had been great. It was still wonderful, as Jason's fingers found him hard again and circled around his tip, pulling gently.

“C'mere.” Jason sat up, scooted towards the head of the bed where he leaned against the wooden headboard. Kon found himself blushing when Jason patted his lap. Slowly he crawled to him, straddling him. He wasn't use to this position, always afraid he was going to squish Tim. Jason was nothing like Tim. The man's thighs were strong and thick beneath his backside. Despite being a clone, he still hadn't bulked up to Clark's size. There was definitely a gangly quality to his limbs, a little too long and awkward. They weren't really sure if he ever would grow up, because there had been too many secrets lost at Cadmus.

Jason was built like Batman, save for his waist. It tapered sharply in comparison to his broad shoulders, almost as if it were corseted. Not an ounce of fat was out of place, each muscle carved perfectly. Kon stared down at him, unable to help himself as he traced the man's abs.

His bed partner remained still for a while, allowing him to touch and stroke where he wished. It was only until Jason's hands squeezed Kon's thighs gently that he stopped, looking embarrassed with his wandering hands.

“Like what you see?” Jason teased.

“God...” Kon bit his lower lip. “You're fucking huge.”

“I'm sure you will be too one day. Then maybe you can bend me over, huh?” Jason laughed, pushing Kon's thighs wider apart, shifting his own hips until Kon felt something else that was huge against the curve where his thigh met his buttock.

“How did you hide this...?” Kon murmured, trying to think back on all those ugly sweater vests and dorky rumpled pull overs.

“Meh, just a little bit of theatrical props. Just put a prosthetic belly wrap on and instant pudge!” Jason hummed, nipping at the soft skin behind Kon's ear, dragging his lips down his neck to kiss his shoulder. “It was hot as balls, too. I'll miss my patients but I will not miss that damn belt.”

Kon felt a question forming in the back of his mind, the small part of his brain that wasn't focused entirely between his legs where Jason's hand was steadily pumping him to another orgasm.

“Wait...wait...” Kon whimpered. Jason squeezed his balls, teasingly.

“Yeah?” Jason murmured.

“Why...Why were you... a therapist in Metropolis?” Kon brought his hands to rest against Jason's chest, feeling the steady beat of a heart beneath warm and faintly scarred skin.

“I was... I stole the real doctor's identity.” Jason pulled away, looking distant for a moment. His mouth twitched downwards. “For one he was a corrupt doctor from Arkham. He came across my radar when I saw he was kiddie porn peddling. He'd use his patients, some of them victims of rape already, and make videos of him abusing them." He scowled darkly.  "There was also some real heat on me in Gotham too. I had to get out and lay low. Two birds, one stone. What better place than Metropolis where nobody would even dream I'd dare go?"

“Did you... kill him?” Kon asked.

“Yeah. Fuck yeah.” Jason let his head his the headboard with a thump. “ _Cut his fucking dick off_ before I killed him too. Let him feel the agony for a bit before blowing his head off.”

Kon was surprised when he felt nothing in response to the confession. He thought back to the mini mart.

“That guy at the minimart--”

“Yeah. His daughter was a patient of mine.” Jason sighed quietly. “I can't do what Batman does. Just... let scumbags walk when the system inevitably fails? The prisons in this country are overcrowded so they parole the worst of offenders. The police, judges and the courts are corrupt. Grease enough palms, you can get off on a murder charge or a rape charge. Hell, the laws are more unforgiving for violence against animals than they are for violence against kids.”

Kon leaned forward, kissing him.

“I want to.... _help_!” He gasped, feeling strong hands stroke up his ribcage and back down, gripping his ass. Kon grabbed the headboard and held on as they rocked together, their breathing growing harsher and more labored with each collide of their bodies. “ _Oh God_ , **Jason**...!”

“It will hurt.” Jason told him. “You'll have to get _real_ blood on your hands ,Kon. They won't be accidents. It'll be straight up murder. Can you do that for me? For Tim?”

“Yes... _Yes_!” Kon arched, eyes unfocused as he felt steady fingers slide between his cheeks, pressing into him intimately. The stretch didn't burn, but it was friction of the best kind. He screamed silently as he came, collapsing atop Jason's firm, sturdy frame.

Jason tilted his head up again, kissing him languidly despite the steady twitch of his own arousal against Kon's stomach.

“We'll start your training tomorrow.” He said, voice warm as a smile. _Good job_ was implied in his tone, lips gentle as they kissed over his brow.

“What about you?” Kon sat up, wincing at the mess he'd made all over them.

“I can take care of myself.” Jason chuckled. “You're pretty worn out.”

Kon pouted.

“I can take it.” He insisted.

“You sure?” Jason didn't move away.

“Of course.” Kon blushed. “I want to make you feel good. It's only fair.”

“Is it now?”

“Yeah. I mean you're the only one who...” Kon stared at the cooling spunk painting Jason's abs. He trembled, feeling the blush burn all the way to his ears. “Who tried to help me about Tim. Like you said they just... let him get killed and then let Joker walk. They benched me from the team and wouldn't let me even say goodbye to Tim before he died. He was probably in agony and I was.... I was just _fucking living my idiotic life_.”

He hadn't realized he was crying until Jason's fingers were wiping the droplets from his cheekbones.

“ _Shh_. Don't cry.” Jason hugged him, rocking gently. “It's ok. You didn't know. You aren't at fault Kon. They were the ones who didn't let you know. That's on them. Don't you **ever** blame yourself, ok?”

He nodded, wrapping his arms around the man's neck, clinging hopelessly.

“M'sorry.” He sniffled. “I probably killed your boner.”

Jason let out a laugh, loud and free.

“Kid, that's the last thing you should feel sorry about killing.” Jason wasn't hard anymore, at least not as much as he had been. “I'm fine, really. We can do this again, anytime you want. I'm not going anywhere.” He stroked Kon's hair beside his ear. “Why don't you go shower, let me make some breakfast huh?”

“Kay.” Kon nodded, reluctantly sliding off the man's lap. Jason wiped his stomach off with the edge of the bedsheet, before swinging his legs off the bed. The older man pulled a black robe on over his broad shoulders, pausing to give Kon a light squeeze on his bicep.

“Eggs and bacon ok with you?

Kon's stomach growled hungrily in response, eliciting another throaty chuckle from his new Bat.

Kon stood there long after Jason left for the kitchen, feeling as though he were dizzy. _His... Bat_. The thought stalled in his stupefied brain, slowly trickling down into his heart like honey. He still loved Tim, and missed him so much he could swear he smelled him when he woke up from his cruel dreams.

Jason had picked up his broken heart and tried to mend it in the best way he could. He'd revealed himself and risked capture. All because Kon was hurting and needed someone to help him.

He stepped under the spray of the shower and pondered over this new revelation. Everyone hated Jason. The angry clipped tones Nightwing spoke of him in, the sneer on the face of the new Robin, the whispers of League members. Batman's furious grimace whenever Jason Todd came up in conversation.

They abandoned him too, Kon realized. He clenched his fist so tight the soap smushed into a hopeless mass between his fingers.

Tim had been his Robin. Nobody could replace that. But Jason would be his... well, Jason could be whatever he wanted to be. Kon wouldn't let him down, he would have his back. He would never abandon him.

He let the shower spray hit his face, washing away the tears. He was ready to go down the path with Jason now.

Jason paused when he came out to the kitchen later, mid sip of his coffee. Kon tried not to feel self conscious, picking up a piece of toast and slathered it with butter. His new partner set a plate of freshly scrambled eggs and crunchy bacon in front of him, smirking.

"Nice shirt." He traced the design.

"Thanks. It's yours." Kon blushed. "You told me before that the shield has to go, right?"

"Sure did." Jason pushed a glass of orange juice his way. He glanced back at him, thoughtfully. "You know, once you're done training you'll need a new alias. Why not go with that?" He gestured to the shirt, a black t-shirt with the logo of a wolf's head from some heavy metal band printed across it.

"Like Red Riding Hood and..." Kon's brows rose.

"And the big bad Wolf." Jason finished, grinning wolfishly.

"Well I can certainly huff and puff and blow buildings down." Kon offered shyly.

 

 

 


	12. 96.12

Earth 96.12

(One night in Bangkok and the world's your oyster)

 

They start his training with hand to hand combat skills. Kon began the exercise mildly amused and ended up on the mats like a dumbfounded flipped over turtle. Despite being a regular human Jason could throw him down easily. Tim managed it too, just not as often as he had to distract Kon first. Something about the moves were fluid, ingrained naturally with the older Robin.

“You metas, you're all so lazy.” Jason chuckled when Kon bemoaned how hard this actually was. “You're used to just wildly punching shit and making damage. Even Superman leaves himself wide the fuck open all the time. I don't know how B _stands_ it.”

Kon stayed on his back breathing softly. They'd never talked about their mentors much. It had been a touchy subject for Jason, one that would always set tension in the older man's shoulders and Kon's sensitive ears could hear the grind of molars faintly. He didn't like seeing Jason like that, so understandably he avoided the topic. He respected him too much to dredge up that old unpleasant sewage.

“Hey, don't fix what's not broke.” Kon shrugged.

“Yeah, but imagine Batman with superpowers.”

“Criminals would go extinct!” Kon wheezed, rolling to his stomach. “Got it. Ok, time to train me like a grasshopper?”

“Heh.” Jason snorted as he chucked a water bottle at him. “You need to learn moves not how to put power behind those moves Kon. We'll go slowly now to master the placement and form, then you can start improving your speed.”

 

As the weeks passed, Kon found a newfound respect for Tim. Jason was a strict teacher though he promised he was not as harsh as Batman would have been. For that small mercy Kon thanked any deity above listening. It was extremely hard to memorize the fighting techniques, nearly impossible to learn how to use all the expensive and confusing gadgetry. Shooting a gun had been even more difficult as he actually had to aim the damn thing and not rely on his TTK to make the bullet hit it's mark.

He was getting better, but he wasn't sure if it was enough.

Also?

Not being able to fly fucking sucked.

Jason smacked his thigh when he caught him floating just a few inches off the ground when he got too giddy at hitting a target dead center with the handgun.

“No capes!” He hissed, impressively mocking Edna Mode from the Incredibles. When his feet hit the ground like lead again Jason smiled for him, all his displeasure a mere joke.

“Dude, if you could fly you'd be doing it too.” Kon pouted.

“Probably. It'd be interesting to take criminals to the edge of the atmosphere and let them float into orbit.” Jason chuckled morbidly. “But seriously. We can't have you giving away who you are in a fight. So try to keep your head out of the clouds, hm?”

“Fineee.” Kon began to tidy up his work table, neatly cleaning the pistol and handing it back to the older man to put away in the rack. “So, speaking of fighting... When do you think I'm gonna be ready?” He tried not to sound too eager. Jason had warned him this would take a while as he was starting from scratch. It was just that he wanted to please him and honestly wanted to know how the man thought he was coming along. It was pathetic really, how much Jason's approval meant.

“Not until you've met my friend and she thinks you are ready.” Jason shrugged. Kon's face twitched but he resisted the urge to pout.

“Oh, your uh....buddy?”

“She's not that kind of buddy anymore.”

Kon's heart quickened and he edged a little closer to the man.

“I know I can't fly out there, but what about in here?”

Jason laughed as he finished putting away the pistol and other supplies they'd been working with over his lessons.

“Fine, but only when you aren't train—oof!”

He had Jason around the waist with one arm, floating them both up off the floor, grinning madly. He'd done this to Tim many a time, though his arm seemed smaller now with Jason's considerable bulk taking it up. The other man looked genuinely surprised at the impromptu flight, warily peering over his shoulder to see that they were indeed at a height that might break a bone or three if he was dropped.

The man was lax in his hold though, trusting him.

“Awesome right?” Kon waggled his brows.

“It's... yeah.” Jason said quietly, his tone subdued. It made the smile on Kon's face slip to a smaller curve and then fade all together as he landed them back down to the floor.

“Uh, sorry I just...” Kon stammered.

“No it's... it's really great Kon.” Jason's expression tilted embarrassed, his cheeks a touch rouge. “I never really got to hang out with the super types much when I was Robin. It's a little weird for me is all.”

“Why didn't you?” Kon didn't remove his arm from Jason's waist, and he noticed the other man wasn't trying to get away either. He felt his stomach twist with delicate hope as Jason inhaled.

“They hated me.” Jason breathed out in a whoosh.

“Why?” Kon squeezed him a little tighter, his heart dropping. He knew why they didn't like Jason now, but back when he'd been Robin they'd shunned him too? Kon had never known that. He was starting to realize he didn't know a lot about Jason.

“I wasn't Dick.” Jason replied softly. “I was rough, rude and I beat the shit out of people. _Literally_. It's a joke now, but batwipes are absolutely a thing because of my fists hitting one too many sensitive stomachs.” Jason's tone held no humor despite the contrary admission.

“I would tease Tim so much about those...” Kon murmured. And each time he did, they'd ended up coming in handy. “They still shouldn't have been so hard on you. It's not like any of them never--”

“It wasn't the only reason, just the little things that built up over my tenure to make them believe the worst of me. But...the tipping point? There was this guy, a rapist. He'd gotten out of a rape charge and scared his victim so much she hung herself. I found him before Batman did. We fought and he stumbled onto the balcony and... he tripped over one of his stupid potted plants and fell the fuck off. Everyone, even Batman, assumed I _pushed_ him.”

Kon stopped breathing.

All the Titans grumbled insults, Nightwing's absolute disgust of Jason Todd and Batman's scowls.

“I didn't even bother to deny it. They weren't gonna listen to any defense I had. Believe me, I knew from the look on Batman's face.” Jason laughed, choking up on the tailend of his breath. “You know, before that moment I thought they all cared about me if only as an annoying little brother or something. But they made it fucking clear I was a goddamn lost cause, just some dirty street rat from the Narrows who just wasn't cut out to be with them. I didn't get to hang out at the tower and Dick pretended I didn't exist. Fuck, he was in space when the Joker killed me for Chrissakes.”

“ _Fuck them_.” Kon growled. Jason startled, the muscles of his lower back jumping beneath Kon's arm. Their eyes locked, and he swore Jason's eyes were glowing. Kon wiped a thumb over Jason's dry cheekbone, the man's impressive fortitude keeping the tears shining at the edge of his gaze from falling. “ **I got you**.”

Jason blinked rapidly and he took a shaking breath, saying nothing as Kon leaned in and kissed him.

“Nobody's said that before.” Jason cupped his face, voice wet with emotion, before pulling him back for another kiss and then another. He was smiling when Kon finally opened his eyes again and he looked so young then, the worried wrinkle between his brow gone.

“I mean it.” He insisted, wrapping both arms about the man's waist and just holding him. He nuzzled him, floating them off the ground once more.

“I know you do.” Jason pressed their foreheads together, breathing softly. “T-Thanks.”

It seemed Jason wasn't used to other people having his back. The thought angered him as much as it made his chest ache in sympathy. Sure he did things outside the law. But he'd been studying up on more than just martial arts or weaponry. Jason had been showing him crime rates, the statistics, the cerebral side of the job that Kon had always left to Tim.

Jason's hits were careful.

The man in his arms wasn't a homicidal maniac as everyone had always claimed. He only took out people with proven guilt, people who were the worst of the worst, the unrepentant. People that would have been on death row had they been caught anywhere but the corrupt cesspit that was Gotham City. Jason had never killed an innocent person not even once.

“I'm gonna kill Joker.” Kon brushed his lips to Jason's ear, voice rough. “For Tim. For me. But also? _For you_.”

He could feel Jason tense and tremble in one bodily shudder.

“ _Goddamn_. Fuck.” Jason moaned, crushing their mouths together. “How are you even **real**???” He had shrugged out of his leather jacket and all but flung it across the room, not even caring when it was caught by the ceiling fan.

Kon sputtered a laugh, spinning them through the air, as they pawed one another, clothes drifting down to the floor like ghosts.

“I should ask you the same thing.”

 

 

They eventually made it to the bed, because while flight make outs were undoubtedly hot, Kon wasn't sure he would be able to keep both of them in the air if he orgasmed.

“Later.” Jason breathed against his neck, as if he could read his mind. “Research later.”

“Heh.” Kon dropped them to the bed easily, careful to make it gentle. He had lost most of his clothes and his boxers were a wreck. Watching Jason's large hand touch his stomach, strong fingers grasping the elastic and pulling them over the jut of his erection made the ache of arousal even hotter.

“How do you want me?” Jason sounded... vulnerable. The levity of his question made Kon pause, searching out his gaze.

“Anyway you want.” Kon swallowed, because it was true. Anything Jason gave him he would take it. Watching Jason bite his lower lip, worrying it as he looked down to admire Kon's erection, he knew he should have been wary.

His fingers were in Jason's hair like they belonged there when the older man leaned down and took him into his mouth to the root.

“Oh fuck...oh fuck oh fuck _ohhhhhnnnn_ fuck!” He forced himself to tense his legs and not his hands because it was that good and he didn't want to rip Jason's soft, silky hair out. His eyes went bleary with pleasure as Jason's head began to bob, and he knew he shouldn't look, it was too much. Hollowed cheeks, sweet, _sweet_ suction, and Kon was gone in under sixty seconds.

When he came back to himself, Jason was laying beside him, his gaze smoky and lips red. As if his own dick wasn't hard as a rock and untouched. Kon groaned quietly, kissing him, rolling atop the older man. He needed to fix that, male pride demanded it.

“Sweet. Fucking. Christ.” He punctuated each word with a kiss, tasting himself and not caring as much as he thought he would. Something hot and tingly settled low in his chest making him restless. Later he would recognize it as possessiveness when he took the time to analyze it. Now he just wanted to reciprocate how much he appreciated Jason.

“You're welcome.” Jason quipped, with a soft laugh.

“You're amazing, I think you sucked my damn brain out.” Kon panted, hands roaming over Jason's sides. “Let me take care of you.”

“Yeah...” Jason's head tilted back and he arched when Kon's hand squeezed under his thigh. “Ah, _yeah_.”

Kon just wanted to crawl inside Jason and live there forever as he watched the strong, scarred body relax under his hands. He wanted to feel every inch of that skin, know it's dips and rips and ragged edges and everything smooth inbetween.

Then he remembered, _he could_.

Jason froze, eyes fluttering open in shock as the press of TTK came down around him. Kon made it firm, but gentle. A slow, surrounding presence that didn't let up. Tim had said once that it felt like being deep under water. The first time had been so overwhelming Tim had cried when he came, senses overloaded.

Kon smiled, brushing their lips together.

“I got you.” He promised.

A tear tracked down Jason's cheek, unbidden.

“You do.” Jason pulled against the TTK with his arms and Kon let them go quickly. Jason wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down again.

Kon nodded.

“You kinky bastard.” Jason teased. “What else can you do with that?”

It was a jibe that deserved a demonstration. Kon preened as Jason's eyes widened, a moan dragged from his lips. The man looked down between them, as if disbelieving.

“You're... in me.” Jason breathed.

“Yeah. Just let me know if... if you need to me to stop.” Kon sunk down to lay against him, pressing his body into the mattress. “There you are...” He murmured, kissing the damp hairline of Jason's temple, concentrating on the push and the pull of his telekinesis, finding the intimate secrets Jason's body held.

“Oh, oh! Right there... don't stop!” Jason was arching, teeth bared in nothing like a smile. If Kon had not been superhuman his back would have been in tatters as Jason all but clawed him. “Oh fuck, Kon!”

“Yeah, gonna fuck you _so_ good.” Kon promised, shifting. He hitched Jason's legs over his shoulders, folding Jason nearly in half. The angle changed and now Jason sounded as though he'd been gut punched, every muscle tensing and spasming. Kon tried not to think about his own dick, already back from the dead and interested in taking up the space his TTK was currently plundering.

Watching Jason come was like watching a flower bloom. Slow, steady unfurling his mouth open and honey sweet. His skin was flushing from the tips of his cheekbones to the deepest slope of his broad chest. His body tightened all over, each muscle standing out in relief, until he couldn't hold it anymore.

Jason went boneless after several long seconds, collapsed dreamily in satisfaction like a sated tiger. Kon thought of Tim, punch drunk and euphoric from their love making. It looked good on Jason now too.

Their eyes met and together they smirked, laughing against the other.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Finally, finished the 12th chapter. This started out a million years ago as a crack fic, a 'what-if' that went beyond a drabble. I am not finished yet, just getting started really. So far everything is very Kon-centric, with only his experience guiding the reader. Is Jason playing him for a fool? Who knows. Next chapter will likely be from Jason's viewpoint. :) If you enjoy this fic, please comment and let me know! I could use the encouragement.


	13. Earth 96.13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Kon talk.

Jason sat bolt upright, soaking wet and suffocating. Beside him Kon slept on undisturbed by the terror radiating off his bedmate. Covering his mouth to stifle the jagged sobs hitching within his chest, Jason threw the covers off and got out of bed. It wasn't long before his feet carried him to the kitchen where he gripped the counter till his knuckles went white.

He was no stranger to the nightmares that haunted him but he'd become complacent recently. The dreams had become softer, muted somehow. He still died in them, but it was like watching a movie he'd seen hundreds of times. No longer did he live his dreams in first person, culminating in an agonizing spasm of muscle memory of damaged nerves or feeling the bomb burn his flesh from his bones.

Tonight they'd come back with a vengeance.

He watched helplessly as Tim died.

Frustratingly enough he could still not determine Tim's actual cause of death. The only clue he had was that it had been the Joker. No murder weapon, no location, hell, there wasn't even a true autopsy report to review. So his brain had filled in the blanks, forcing him to watch Tim's small, pale frame be beaten into a pulpy mush by the Joker's lightning fast strokes of a crowbar.

He forced himself to drink ice water, shivering as he felt the chill slowly trail down his throat and into his core. Usually it helped but tonight it did little more than make him feel like a piece of coldhearted shit.

He hadn't meant to drag Kon into this crusade. Originally he just wanted to help him cope. He'd tried, really he did, to stay clinical and professional. There was no point in getting attached or invested emotionally, not like he did with his other patients. Those kids hadn't the means to protect themselves. Superboy didn't need him as an avenging dark angel, he could take care of himself.

That separation went out the window when he heard the Joker had killed yet another Robin. There was no excuse for his own death, much less that of his replacement. Before he knew it he had taken Kon to task and tempered him into a super protege who was fiercely loyal and—God. What was he doing. He wasn't Talia. He wasn't _Bruce_.

This was wrong. This was his crusade. Not Kon's.

He sunk into a chair by the kitchen bar, resting his elbow on the counter while he gripped his hair tightly to alleviate the headache beginning to throb in his temples. His eyes were burning, swallowing the sob he so desperately wanting to heave.

“Jay?” Kon's sleep graveled voice came from the hallway, footsteps growing nearer until warm, strong arms slid around Jason's shoulders.

“Mn?” Jason mumbled, tension slipping from his frame as Kon's natural warmth soothed the knots that wound his muscles like steel chords. He relaxed easily, despite how much his heart tripped at the thought of losing this comfort.

“You ok?” Kon asked him, voice soft.

“Kon I--” He bit his lower lip. “I shouldn't have dragged you into this. This is my fight and Gotham isn't your battle. You're... You're better than me.”

The arms around him squeezed gently.

“Did I ever tell you about Tana?” Kon said after so long that Jason's tension had returned, braced for the worst.

“Huh?” The question threw him off and he turned in Kon's embrace to meet his blue flame gaze. The look in his eyes was unreadable, leaving Jason at a disadvantage. He squirmed a little when Kon let go of him and slid into the chair next to him.

“Tana. She...well, she was probably the first person I'd ever really fallen for.” Kon smiled gently, gaze unfocused as he remembered her.

“Oh.” Jason folded his arms on the bar, frowning a little. He didn't follow.

“Long story short, she was murdered. And I... I wanted to kill the people responsible.” Kon clenched his fists. “I wasn't alone. My team was there. They stopped me. But Jason, if it had just been me and that villain? I wouldn't have stopped.”

They sat in silence together for a while, only broken by the whirr of the icemaker in the fridge dumping another batch of cubes.

“I'm not Superman, Jason.” Kon whispered. “I don't think I was ever cut out for the shield. I mean, I'm half Lex Luthor for chrissakes.”

“What??” Jason whirled, nearly falling off his chair. “Wait how-- whoa.”

“Oh man, go make some coffee. This is gonna take a while.” Kon laughed, nudging him gently. “I'll tell you my origin story if you tell me yours?”

Jason groaned and slid off his chair, padding to the coffee maker where he set up a fresh pot to brew. As they waited for it to percolate he pulled out two mugs and poured a generous amount of Baileys into each and brought them back to the counter.

“Deal, but I can't talk about mine while sober.” He griped shoving a mug into Kon's large hands. “Now spill.”

“Well it all started when Tim stole one of my pubes from a towel...”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I felt it had hit a good stopping point, and I have a long work week ahead. Hope you enjoy it all the same!


End file.
